XOXO
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "That's so disgusting Duncan." His eyes went wide. "That is NOT what I meant!" Duncan/Courtney! :D


A/N: I'm doing another one of those challenge word drabble thingies- but this time, it's 100 words, and it's DxC! –hooray-

-winks- Hope you like it, lovely readers.

**XOXO**

#1- Sing

Duncan tightly held Courtney's naked hips against his, his lips hitting her exposed neck as the shower burned their skin. Courtney took a shaky breath, but he could hear her mumbling something as she ran her fingers though his Mohawk.

He chuckled inside the crook of her neck. "I should have suspected you'd be the type to sing in the shower." He brought her face up to his. "You're so beautiful."

She shook her head, so unlike herself. She was innocent, standing there with him so naked and exposed. She held him tight and continued to sing under her breath.

#2- Tree

Under the canvas of leaves, she turned the pages of 'Pride and Prejudice'. She felt a calm sense of ease. Why couldn't life always be this peaceful?

As thought God had heard her question, she ultimately got her answer as a pierced teen dropped out of the tree beside her, landing on the grass with an 'Umph.' He grunted, mumbling something to himself as he noticed her. "Princess!" He smirked. "What are you doing here?"

She scoffed, sitting her book down and closing it loudly. "I should be asking you the same, considering you just feel out of a tree."

#3- Restaurant

Courtney looked around the restaurant with a pure smile on her face. "I gotta say, Duncan, you really did well on choosing where to eat!" Her eyes lit up at the darkly lit place with fancy jazz music coming from the ceiling. "It's just so classy!"

Duncan smirked at her as he picked up a menu. "I'm telling you, I really know my stuff!"

Courtney smiled at him suspiciously then lowered her voice. "You're mom picked it out, didn't she?"

"Sure did," Duncan gave her a half smile, winking at her.

She sighed, but took his hand in hers. "Figures."

#4- Commitment

"We made a commitment, Duncan!" She tackled him to the ground. "Through sickness and health, for better or worse!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, flipping her over roughly but not enough so that she could slap his face. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm right!"

Courtney's eyes lit up in anger at him. "Duncan Montgomery, you had better get the fuck off me and change that baby's diaper!" She continued the hit him, hearing their baby girl begin to cry louder. "It's your turn!"

Duncan made a face, trying to pin her arms behind her head. "Anything but the damn diaper!"

#5- Food

Duncan looked inside Courtney's fridge with disdain. "Where's the food?"

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "I told you, we just moved in." She hissed at him, "I really don't think my parents would want us here alone."

He ignored her comment and simply said, "I'm hungry."

She pursed her lips as he shut the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

Duncan shrugged. "I don't know, you?"

Everything went quiet as they realized exactly what he had said. Courtney's face contoured into a sick frown. "That's so disgusting Duncan."

His eyes went wide. "That is NOT what I meant!"

#6- Replace

Courtney's eye started to tear up, right in front of him. It made him sick.

She looked at Gwen with a certain shine in her eyes. She looked at Duncan with a distinct look of betrayal. She shook her head, as though she couldn't believe it.

Like she couldn't even believe who he was, or who he had become. What the hell was wrong with him that he could be this wrong?

She turned and walked away, as though she was no longer needed. Gwen kissed him and yeah, he was satisfied, but for Courtney's kisses… they were no replacement.

#7- High

Duncan brought the blunt to his lips, taking a long drag. Courtney kept her eyes on him, watching the way his mouth moved, the way he blew out a ring of smoke carefully, passing it to her. "Go ahead. There's no time like the first time."

Courtney nodded slowly. She put it to her mouth and inhaled deeply. Duncan's eyes went wide, as if to say _You just screwed yourself. _She chocked on smoke, making weird noises as her eyes began to water.

"OK," He looked to her with half-lidded eyes. "Small drags. There's no time like the _second _time."

#8- Doomed

His fingers hit buttons faster. "Prepare to be screwed, Princess!" He watched the screen with wide eyes as his character karate-chopped Courtney's.

Courtney scowled, doing a round house kick, holding the controller high in victory as the words 'TKO!' flashed brightly on the screen. "Eat that DUNCAN! You were doomed from the start!"

Duncan frowned. "Bet you couldn't do it again."

Courtney's look of happiness turned to one of utter annoyance in a few seconds. "Duncan, I've beat you fifteen times already in the past hour!"

Duncan mimicked her voice, then again, challenged, "Bet you can't do it again."

#9- Fire

Courtney sat by the dark camp ground as the tears ran down her cheeks. She looked over to the big tub of green jelly that seemed to torment her even now. She was so ashamed.

She opened her eyes as she heard something crackle. She turned to the fire pit to see it was now lit, as Duncan stood beside it. He slipped it back in his pocket and sat beside her. "You couldn't just sit out here all cold without a fire."

Somehow he found a way to snake his arm around her shoulder. He smiled, holding her closer.

#10- Torture

Duncan sat on the couch, flipping the TV channels, when Courtney sat down, unwrapping a ice cream bar. Duncan watched in interest as she slowly ran her tongue around the bar, taking it in her mouth. She bit down, slowly licking out the white filling.

Courtney turned to Duncan, looking at his expression curiously. "What?" She continued licking the ice cream slickly.

Duncan shook his head, coming closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. As he pulled away, Courtney returned to licking the ice cream. "Would you stop?" Duncan insisted, as she eyed him oddly. "That is fucking torture!"

A/N: If you understood number 5, I am so sorry for being gross and immature (Get it? What do you wanna eat? You!... yeah I'm nasty). If you understood number 10, I'm also sorry for being gross and immature (Get it? Like she's licking his-). But that is half of the Duncan/Courtney relationship, right?

I loved writing these! :D

Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
